Heartbroken
by N.J.Loves
Summary: Stacey's trying to forget that she rembers


It was a cold winter night, and Stacey was in the attic sorting through pictures.

It was time to move on.

It had been 3 years since Matt passed, and she was finally ready to let him go.

The first picture she found was of her and him, on their first date.

It had been so long ago, she barely even remembered all that had happened.

A smile broke out onto her face, and her eyes glistened.

She stared at the picture for 5 straight minutes, never taking her eyes off of it until the phone rang.

She grasped the phone in her hand, and placed it to her ear "Hello?" she said into the mouthpiece.

"Well if it isn't my baby girl. Dylan and Lexie are playing in the backyard. You should see it.

They love it here!" Kyle told her. Kyle was Stacey▓s fiancИ.

They met a year and a half after Matt's death.

And even though he was stunningly handsome, no one ever compared to Matt.

She knew that, and so did he. But they fell in love anyway.

He always strived to make her smile, and that's what Stacey admired about him.

He was willing, and that's all she needed.

"I wish I were," Stacey replied. "But I've got to get the house packed up.

It's so weird moving somewhere else. My dream house will be given to a new family.

It's sort of heart-breaking."

Kyle sighed. "I'm sorry. If I really didn't have a job so far away, we'd move into your place.

I know how many memories, you have in it.

But the buyers said you could stop by anytime and walk through the house, when you need too."

Stacey continued to plow through the pictures, "I know, I'm just gonna miss it."

Kyle looked down at his feet, as he kept his tone calm

"Hurry home. I'm taking the kids for ice cream, and then taking them home.

My brother and I will load the truck tomorrow and bring all the boxes back to my place.

All you need to do is finish packing. I've got to hang up, now. But I love you."

Stacey smiled, told him she loved him too, before hanging up the phone.

Hours passed and Stacey was finishing her last box.

She picked up a dusted sketching pad, which had belonged to Matt.

Something inside her, urged her to flip through it, just to remind her more of him.

Even though thinking about his death made her sad, the memories made up for it.

So, she opened it. To her surprise she found tons of pictures of herself.

Pictures she never had known he'd even drawn.

There was one of her sleeping naked on the bed, another of her washing dishes in the kitchen,

and even one of her and Dylan playing in the backyard.

She looked up at ceiling and said aloud, as if she were talking to Matt,

even though he weren't actually present.

She knew he could hear her. "So you really did love me, huh? How come you never showed me these?

You really were a great artist, aside from being an awesome guitar player, and sexy skateboarder."

Stacey laughed, and sat there.

Her eyes closed as she sat in silence, breathing in the dust clouding the attic.

All of a sudden when she opened her eyes, Matt was standing there.

"I still do love you," he said. She stood up, in astonishment, her voice silent.

"I show up, and all your going to do is stand there."

Stacey looked confused. How on earth could he be there, when he was dead?

"How did you get here?" Stacey asked, stunned.

"Sometimes, God gives me a vacation. And everyone I get, I visit you.

Only this time, I wanted YOU to see me."

Stacey bit her lip, smiling. "I miss you Matt.

I don't know what to do with myself sometimes.

I want to cry, but I can't.

I'm trying to be strong, for you, for Dylan, for Lexie, and for myself.

But it's so hard."

Matt stepped forward, lifting her chin up to look at him.

"Hey, Hey. Your doing fine. I miss you just as much, Stac.

There isn't a day, where you don't cross my mind, because you never left it in the first place.

One day, Stac. We'll get to stay within reach of each other,

I'll hold you in my arms and we'll spend our lives in Heaven together."

Stacey set a hand on his chest, and wiped a tear from her eye.

Just as she did so, Matt leant in to kiss her.

He was so pure, so sweet, so him.

The room began to spin, everything became blurry, Matt disappeared,

and Stacey shot up in a cold, sweat.

"Honey, are you alright?" Kyle asked.

"Huh?" Stacey said confused.

"You were having a dream."

"I was?"

"Yes. Are you okay?"

Stacey nodded. "I think so. Maybe."

"Go back to sleep."

Kyle wrapped an arm around her, and they both laid down.

Stacey thought about the dream, as Kyle dozed off.

What a weird dream, Stacey thought, then slowly fell back to sleep.

The next day, the movers came and picked up all Stacey▓s belongings from her old house,

a gift from Matt.

She un-packed, them at Kyle's and ignored her dreams, that always were of Matt.

Just like she, he never left her mind.

Not ever.

Days, Weeks, Months, and years went by.

Dylan grew older, as did Lexie.

At the age of 25 Dylan got married, to a girl named Mia Liset.

And Lexie engaged when she was 20 to a boy named Josh. They both had kids.

Stacey died, at the age of 67, and Kyle two years after her.

Not once did, Stacey ever regret her gift of life.

Some say her and Matt re-joined in Heaven, others were unsure.

Their tale of love was unlike any other. And it was inspiring.

It makes people think about what they want in life. 


End file.
